leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Yorick
}} Abilities Yorick deals 5% more damage with his basic attacks and reduces incoming damage by 5% for every ghoul or revenant he has active, stacking up to 4 times for a maximum 20% modifier. |description2 = Additionally, each of his basic abilities spawn a ghoul near their target and grant it a unique bonus. |targeting='Unholy Covenant' grants a self-buff while Yorick has active summons. |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= |video= }} Yorick's next basic attack within 10 seconds has bonus range and deals bonus physical damage. |description2 = Omen of War resets Yorick's autoattack timer. |description3 = :}} Omen of War summons a spectral ghoul with and movement speed. While active, Yorick is and gains the ghoul's bonus movement speed. |leveling = |leveling3 = AD}} |cooldown = |range = | }} |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |targeting='Omen of War' is an on-hit effect for the next basic attack and summons a minion. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects= |onhiteffects=The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. * Different from most on-hit physical damage, the bonus damage from Omen of War won't apply life steal but can critical strike, based on . * Will not trigger against structures. * Relationship with , , and blind has yet to be tested. |spellshield=Will block the damage and keep the ghoul from being summoned. |additional= * Will reset Yorick's attack timer. * Bug: Yorick's speed boost only lasts 4.5 seconds, not 5. |video=Yorick QVideo }} Yorick deals magic damage in a target area, targets hit for seconds. |description2 = :}} Omen of Pestilence summons a decaying ghoul that continuously applies half of Omen of Pestilence's to all enemies around it. |leveling = | }} |range = | | }} |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Omen of Pestilence' is a ground-targeted area of effect and summons a minion. |damagetype=magical |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |liandry= |spellshield=Will block the initial damage and the initial slow. |cc=Slow |cleansing= |additional= * Has no initial target but will prioritize an enemy champion it can see, otherwise attacking minions, and as a last resort structures. * Slowing auras are reapplied every seconds. |video=Yorick WVideo }} Yorick deals magic damage to the target enemy and heals himself for 40% of the damage done. |description2 = :}} Omen of Famine summons a ravenous ghoul that heals Yorick for AD}} on each of its basic attacks, doubled to against enemy champions. |leveling = |range = 550 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Omen of Famine' is a single-target ability and summons a minion. |damagetype=magical |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the damage and prevent the ghoul from being summoned. |additional= * The initial heal is calculated post-mitigation. * The on-attack heal is independent of any damage dealt. |video=Yorick EVideo }} Yorick conjures a controllable revenant of the target allied champion or himself with and at the time of cast, which lasts up to 10 seconds. |description2 = If Omen of Death's target dies while the revenant is active, it sacrifices itself to reanimate them for 10 seconds at its location, healing them to . |leveling = of target's health}} of target's AD}} |range = 900 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting='Omen of Death' can target a single allied champion. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * The revenant's basic attacks can critically strike and apply on-hit effects as normal, even while under Yorick's control (while the target is still alive and the revenant is another entity). * Omen of Death is not a revive effect, as it occurs after the champion's death is registered. ** Items which lose stacks upon death therefore do so before the effect and not after. The loss of stacks only occurs once, as normal. |video=Yorick RVideo }} Pets |hpregen = 100% maximum health}} |damage = |abilitypower = N/A |damagetype = Physical |range = 125 |armor = (2 level)}} |mr = (2 level)}} |attackspeed= 0.67 |movespeed = |aoe = 50% |gold = 5 |exp = 0 }} passive. |health = see above |hpregen = 100% of target's health regeneration |damage = see above |abilitypower = |damagetype = Physical |range = Target's attack range |armor = |mr = |attackspeed= |movespeed = |gold = 25 |exp = 0 }} References cs:Yorick de:Yorick es:Yorick fr:Yorick pl:Yorick pt-br:Yorick ru:Yorick zh:约里克 Category:2011 release Category:Season One release Category:Released champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Mage champion Category:Melee champion Category:Slow champion Category:4800 IP champion Category:880 RP champion Category:Pet champion